Smells like home
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter pays for Stiles College fees and in return Peter wants Stiles in his bed. A year later things change.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighed as he let Peter run his fingers up and down his spine, he turned his head and looked at the older wolf who smiled brightly at him. He so badly wish he could wipe that smile off his face because of what the wolf had done to him. Peter had swopped down like demon and offered him a deal he couldn't turn his back on the big bad wolf would pay in full for his tuition and in return Stiles has to sleep with him any time the man wants it unless Stiles is in classes. Which leads Stiles back to his latest problem a year down the line and lots of unprotected sex leads to apprentice embassy to become pregnant.

Peter smiled again at him as the man probed himself up on his elbows as he looked into the teen's bright whisky amber eyes "How is your John?" He asked, the 19 year old looked up at him as he felt Peter finger the new bite on his shoulder Stiles winced but let him smear the blood over his shoulder

"He is doing well, dad bored out of his skull he isn't allowed back to work for a few more weeks, until he stopped pulling his stitches. I'm going to stay with him for a little while." He told him. Peter hummed as he watched his hand disappear under the bed sheet that lid over Stiles arse and slightly dug his nails over the globs of flesh.

"What about College?" He purred as he stole a moaned kissed from the whiskey eyed boy.

"To be honest Peter I need a break from there and my tutors are happy with me doing my work from home as long as I pop back to see them about it." He told him with a heavy sigh

"Does this has something to do with your dorm room being broken into?" The wolf asked with a frown

"Yes." Stiles whispered, as Peter looked up to the yellowing bruise around his eyes which made him remember that his pretty little human is that human.

"I could still turn you?" He whispered softly into Stiles shoulders as he licked the blood off he smeared

"Peter…"

"Just saying my little fox." He smiled as he rolled over and sat up heading to the bathroom.

Stiles turned himself over and sat up in bed bringing his knees up to and rested his head in his arms as he heard Peter piss in the bath room. He realised early on when he started sleeping with the alpha wolf that Peter had wormed his way into his life that it made Stiles need him when he didn't want to. Humming a happy little tune Peter walked into the living room of his apartment "Coffee?" Peter called out, Stiles was about to answer 'yes' when he thought about the baby and changed his mind

"Tea." Stiles called out.

"How unlike you." The wolf chuckled and went about making a tea.

"Ummm yeah I'm not sleep well so no coffee after 2pm." Stiles told him, it was a lie and he hoped years of being around wolves would help him learn to lie.

Peter walked back into the room still naked and smiling smugly as he moved over to the bed and handed him a cup of tea. "The pizza is in the oven." The alpha wolf said as he sat on the bed and watched the teen sip his tea

"Thanks." Stiles whispered,

"What is bothering you Stiles? Is it about the brake in?" Peter asked, the teen frowned at his tea listening to the caring sound of Peter's voice hating the way it sounded so caring and so worried about him. He wanted to hate Peter liked the first time he met him when he tried to bite him when they were looking for Derek. "Stiles." He whispered as he stoked the side of his face. He felt the words 'I am pregnant' bubble in his throat but he forced something else.

"You turned me into a whore." Stiles whispered, as he sipped his tea feeling his eyes burn with tears.

"Stiles my sweet fox you are not a whore. I never called you that or even thought of your as one." He told him gently as he looked at him "You only sleep with me and I am not stopping you if want to see others." He whispered, Stiles looked at him and frowned

"How can I date anyone while I have a sugar daddy." Stiles hissed at him, the alpha wolf sighed at him "Do you think they would understand that any time you want I would have to drop everything and then spread my legs for you? Yeah that wouldn't kill any relationship." Stiles said as he wiped his eyes with his free hand.

The wolf watched him for a long moment thinking what to say "I respect you more than that." The man said as teen looked at him with wide eyes "And I hoped you respect me enough to tell that you are pregnant." He froze as his heart pounded against his chest as he started down the drink in his hands as Peter curled around him and kissed his neck and shoulder

"H…How?" Stiles whispered,

"I'm a werewolf Stiles you don't think I couldn't smell it or hear the pups heart beat?" He smirked as he placed his hands on Stiles small swell. He licked along Stiles neck and nipped his chin "The morning sickness the raw meat and chilly chocolate cravings." He purred

"Peter please…" He was shaking with fear now as Peter took the cup from his hand as the 19 year old started cry. The cup was placed on the bed side table as the wolf turned Stiles around carefully pulling him into his lap. Feeling the teen's long legs rest besides his hips as he hooked his fingers under the young embassy chin and tilted the teen's head up and got him to look at him as he tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying my sweet little fox?" The wolf whispered as he stroked Stiles face

"D…Do you want me to term…"

"No." The older man said loudly, Stiles flinched at the growl in his voice and the flashing red eyes before they faded back to their normal pale blues. "Stiles I didn't pay for your tuition just to fuck you. Or just lord it over make you hate yourself? I've been courting you Stiles leaving you gifts…" He smirked as the teen hiccuped though his tears

"Courting me?" He whispered

"I wanted to show you I care for you." Peter sighed and rested his forehead on Stiles forehead and rubbed is hands over his hips "Oh Stiles my sweet little fox I thought when you agreed to spend mating season with me that you thought of me more than a sugar daddy or the creep forcing you to sleep with him." Stiles sniffed and blinked at him

"You really care about me?" He whispered

"Of course I care about you." He them got to his knees making the teen squeak as he lid him down. "You smell like family." He whispered as he kissed Stiles stomach and then nuzzled the swell of skin "Like home."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles laid his head on Peter's chest, as the alpha wolf let his fingers tracing invisible lines on the small bump. Smiling to himself the wolf could hear the 3 heartbeats one of his wonderful mate and two of their pups. He doesn't think Stiles knows that he is having twins it make the alpha puff out his chest he is alpha with a good strong pack and now he has the perfect mate who is almost glowing. Chucking to himself he remembered something his father told him and his sister 'you can tell how strong alpha is by how many pups you mate can have.' Granted his sister had quite a few however she never had a litter.

Stiles looked up at him and wondered what was so funny, but he went back to he listen to the wolf's heartbeat he could swear that he could almost hear the happy rumbling of the wolf coming from his chest. He closed his eyes and thought about how his father was going to take this after all he is nearly 4 months pregnant and he had had a baby bump since he was 3 months. "We are going to have to tell the pack and my dad." Stiles mumbled into his chest as he felt Peter's lips on top of his head.

"Do we know?" Peter smiled, as he thought about locking Stiles up in this apartment and making sure no one see him just keep him for himself …selfish little me…he thought "Are you worried how they are going to react?" He asked as Stiles sat up to look down at him

"Well yeah… I mean you were evil." Stiles said seeing the look in the older man's eyes "No wait, you still are evil. That's how they are going to see that you older alpha wolf who killed a lot of people and then you paid for a young 19 year old's college fees and then blackmailed him into sleeping with him. Now said 19 year old is pregnant."

"Your right they are going to see me as the devil and you just a sweet innocent angel that I tainted with my cock." Peter smirked as Stiles slapped him in the chest.

 **….Flash Back….**

Stiles felt despondent at the pack meeting the others asked him what was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to tell them so he lied and said he hadn't been sleeping well. "Anything else we need to know?" Peter asked,

"There is a witch wondering around, she hasn't done anything yet but she has gone and seen Deaton." Scott said, Peter looked towards Stiles to see if the boy had something to add as he is Deaton's apprentice however the dull look in the teen's eyes as he looked into his hands

"Stiles?" He asked, the teen looked up and shook his head "Right then… well unless the witch does something that needs us everyone is free to go."

They piled out slowly Scott took Stiles to the side and whispered to him and then hugged him Peter wondered if it had something to do with the Sheriff. "I can help Stiles." He offered, the teen smiled weakly and shook his head

"No it's okay, I will find away or… not." He said choking on the work 'not' rather painfully

"You sure?" Scott asked

"Yeah I'm sure." He whispered "You better go Isaac won't be happy if you keep him waiting." He said forcing himself to smile

"Stiles can I have a word." Peter called to him. Whatever the problem was he need to know, this boy is training to be the pack's emissary he can't have him depressed over something and he is sure he could use it to advantage to get closer to the boy he had wanted. The teen turned and sighed as he looked back at Scott

"See you tomorrow."

Scott and the other left as Stiles turned back to the alpha as he warps his arms around himself in an unnatural stances for the boy, the last time Peter saw him stand like was after the whole demon fox thing. "What's up?" Stiles asked.

"What's wrong? You have lost your spark." Stiles gave his a dark look as Peter smirked at him as Stiles pulled out the letter from his back pocket and handed it to him. Peter took it and unfolded it

"I lost my scholarship, I have no way to pay for my course or for my dorm room or anything." He told him as he wiped away tears that fell from his eyes without his permission. Peter read though the letter frowning as he see tear mark on the page

"Have you told John?" He asked

"I can't tell him it would crush to think he couldn't provide for me." He told him as he looked down at floor as he dropped into the chair.

Peter licked is lips and thought that pass though his mind rubbed his hand on the back of his head as he handed the teen the letter who took it with shaky hands. "I should go dad will be home and I need to tell him about the pack meeting." He told him as he wiped his eyes as more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Stiles I will pay for your course." Peter said, the teen spun around and looked at him

"What?" Stiles asked, after all this time with Peter as their alpha he didn't fully trust the man, to many things have happen between them all. The alpha walked up to young emissary and smiled

"I will pay for your course and for your room and board." He told him as he tilted his head

"That is a lot of money Peter what is it that you want?" Stiles asked as he step back.

"Ummm I want you to sleep with me." He told him. Stiles eyes widen in shock and took a step back

"You're joking?" He asked, the wolf shook his head and walked out the room and headed towards the master bed room.

Stiles was rooted to the spot his heart hammering in his chest at what the alpha wolf just told him. His mouth become dry …He wants me to sleep with him so he could pay for my course… he watched as Peter walks back into the room with a what looks like a check book "I know you can't pay me back and all I ask of you is to share my bed once in a while. I wouldn't have to tell anyone if you're uncomfortable." He told, Stiles snorted as Peter pull the check out and held it out to him

"Your right you won't be telling anyone!" He yelled "WHY IS THAT YOUR FIRST THOUGHT!" He shouted as he looked at the numbers of zero's on the check and almost choked "This is more than course itself Peter…" He stopped before he looked at him "You want me as your rent boy?" He asked, he began how he was still standing up when he legs wobbled.

"Yes." He won't call Stiles a rent boy he won't say those words to him because even tho this is an underhanded move on his part he hopes that Stiles will care for him.

"I…I need to think about it." He whispered

"Of course I won't push you into it." Stiles looked up at him wide eye, his lips and mouth so dry he didn't think he could life this tongue without it cracking.

He turned to walk to the front door the check pushed into his pocket as he felt his heart pound against his chest "But there is a deadline isn't there?" Peter called out, Stiles turned and looked at him with his deer like eyes

"Y…yeah."

"You have until that deadline." Peter tells him as he walked up to him and trails his fingers down the front of Stiles chest. Stiles bolted out the apartment to his jeep.

 **….End of flash black….**

He told himself it was the only way he could Stiles to fall for him, he doesn't regret what he's done he just glad that it worked. He just wished that he told the teen this before they mated during the mating season. Stiles rolled off the bed in his ungraceful style and walked to the bathroom "Your children are going to drive me insane!" Stiles muttered as he closed the door to the room.

"You love them really." Peter chuckled as he heard the shower on. He sat there on the bed breathing in his mate's warm scent and feeling his wolf purr.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are the pizzas ready I'm starving?" Stiles yelled though the shower, Peter chuckled as he pushed himself up from the bed and this time pulled on his boxer shorts

"I will check!" He yelled loudly as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. He smiled as he pulled out the small pizza out of the oven and looked down at the bubbling Cheese and tomato base and then placed them on the counter before getting the plates. He was humming to himself when he heard the tune of his mate's mobile in the bed room.

He plated up the pizzas after slicing them and picked up the plates and walked into the bed room. Placed them on the small table that was tucked next to the bed room door and the chest of draws. He heard Stiles humming in the shower and he couldn't help but grin as he went to get Stiles mobile that was on the bedside table. He swiped his finger cross the screen to see a message from 'UNKNOWN.' Frowning he tapped on the message _'I touched your skin and it was beautiful I marked you to show you that you are mine._ ' Peter's frowned deepen as he found more texts to his mate's phone from this UNKNOWN.

' _I love the way your fingers move on the key bored_.'

 _'I think about the way your red lips would look warped around my cock, letting me slip down into your throat as I hold handfuls of your hair to hold out down, feeling your throat…_ ' "Peter what are you doing?" Stiles asked, the wolf looked up to his mate as he saw him walk out the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

The messages are 6 months old each message getting more and more detailed "Peter?" Stiles frowned, the wolf looked back at him and held up the teen's phone "Who the hell is this freak?" He asked showing him the texts Stiles groaned as he grabbed his phone off the wolf and went to pick up his clothes

"Ah that." He said as he stopped by the table and took a mouth of a slice of pizza, before looking for his boxes.

"Ah that? Stiles this…this being is sending you lude texts? Is this the same shit that broke into your dorm room?" He hissed as Stiles pull his jeans up his legs and then button them up.

"Yes. Look I need to document all his texts and every gift and whatever else he leaves for me. The night he hit me was the first time he was violent so I call the police and they are looking into it. It's another reason why I'm going home." He told him as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Stiles why didn't you tell me?" He whispered as he walked up behind him and warped his arms around him as they both placed his hand over the small bump. Peter breathing in his scent to calm him down.

"Because at the time I didn't know where I stood with you." He whispered as he felt the wolf nuzzle his neck

"Your pregnant Stiles this freak hurt you." He said, the worrying though passed through his mind …what if Stiles lost the pups? What if I lost Stiles…he mind told him. Closing his eyes once again he breathed in the teen's scent in once again to steady himself before he spoke "You and our pups are the most important thing in the world to me." Stiles smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the large warm hands rubbing his stomach.

"I'm going home Peter, I will be safe I promises and then I will tell dad and the pack about Mr Creepy Stalker guy." He told the Alpha.

"And us?" He whispered

"Of course."

Week later…

Stiles stopped off at the police station before going home, he met with Parrish who was doing a good job as acting Sheriff. "Hey Stiles I didn't know you were home?" The deputy asked, Stiles smiled at him as he sat down across from him "You smell different?" He said,

"I'm taking some time away from college I got a problem so I was wondering if could leave with you." He pushed the file towards Jorden. He frowned as he picked up the file and flicked though it

"You got a stalker?" He asked

"Yeah a real creep." Stiles mumbled "He's been following me for a while now and ummm a few weeks ago he broke into my dorm room to steal some things and I surprised him so he hit me knocking me to ground." Stiles told him as if he was rattling off a shopping list.

Jorden frowned at some the texts and then at the gifts that were left, 5 photo albums all pictures of Stiles, volume 1 was photos of Stiles eyes volume 2 was Stiles lips and volume 3 was Stiles eating and so on and so forth. "We will look into Stiles and you will tell us if this guy kept messaging you or sending 'gifts'." He told him

"Oh I plan to." Stiles mumbled "I better be going, I will see you later at the pack meeting." He smiled as he got up and left leaving Parrish confused.

He parked his jeep and looked up at his home and smiled he saw his dad at the front door and it turned his smile into a grin. He climbed out of his jeep and walked up to the porch and warped his arms around his father as the older man held him close. "Good to have you home." John whispered, Stiles didn't say anything he just was happy to be held. He had told his father that he as pregnant a two days ago and who the father was.

John wasn't thrilled about who the father or how they ended up in bed together but Stiles had calmed him down enough to tell him that he will be a granddad in 5 months to twins. That had melted the older man's heart enough to stop him from hunting Peter down and shooting him. But Stiles thinks he still might take a pot shot or two at him. Stiles was brought out of his thought by his father calling his name as he looked down at the swell of his son's stomach "Oh god you really are pregnant." He whispered

"Yep with twins." The emissary said with a large lop sided smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Stiles walked into the house. The teen nodded as he walked into the house and stood in the living room breathing in the comforting smells of home. He could see things have changed and that there was another smell over lapping his father's scent and he smile knowing that Melissa and John moved in together as he see walked over to the fire place and picked up the small frame of John and Melissa's photo.

"I'm just glad to be home with you. Things have been difficult lately." He told him as he placed photo back.

John frowned as he followed his son into the kitchen he watched as Stiles looked around at the things Melissa had brought into the house. It seem to amuse Stiles as he looked at the photos on the fridge of Scott and himself goofing about "What's going on? Was it Peter? If you were lying on the phone the other day about him being kind and caring and he is hurt…"

"Dad stop." Stiles whispered as he pull a jug of orange juice from the fridge "Peter hasn't hurt me." He whispered, as he poured himself a glass "I have….I have a stalker and he is sending me detailed texts about what he would like from me, and he is leaving creepy stalker gifts."

"What?" John hissed "Has he hurt do you?"

"He broke into my dorm room and when I walked in he hit me." John blinked at him in shock as Stiles bit his bottom lip looking down at the orange drink and wincing "I think the orange is off." Stiles mumbled as he poured his drink down the drain, he could fee his father's eyes watching him "I'm hoping he will stop now I told the police at the college camp site and I give Parrish the file as well."

"Fuck Stiles? Why the hell did you tell me?" He yelled, as Stiles turned to face him.

"Peter said the same thing apart from the word fuck."

"Stiles." John growled, flashing his amber eyes at him and it made the young emissary sigh, he had forgotten his father was a werewolf sometimes. But it still didn't mean he couldn't worry about him and his diet.

"I have a question why is it you are the only one who got injured by another alpha from another pack? While you have a whole group of betas on your side as well as my mate?" He asked, with a smile witch only made John blinked at him as if Stiles said something insane.

"Stop changing the subject Stiles you are being stalked and the man broke into your dorm room and attacked you? You can't change the subject you tell me why you didn't tell me!" He yelled. Stiles sighed and pressed his hand on his bump and rubbed small soft circles

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would over react, I did everything by the book dad and have documented everything this nut has done." He said softly

"I want to see this dorm room so I can catch the shit scent and then I am going to hunt him down and…." Stiles groaned and held up his hands to stop him before he goes off into his werewolf rip them a part rant.

"No point you won't be able to smell anything, the guy has no smell."

"What? How do you know?" He asked

"Peter went down there after I told him and he said he couldn't smell a thing part from my own scent." John frowned and looked at the kitchen counter. "Look how about I cook? We have some Chinese beef and broccoli." He told him.

Later that night…

Peter walk into Derek loft his keys swing around on his finger, he had being trying to figure out who Stiles creepy stalker was but without any luck. He thought it was best he speaks to Deaton about what a man with no scent but that could wait until after the pack meeting. However he got though the front door and looked up to see the glaring pack and he hung his head as he looked towards Stiles who was hidden between Melissa and John, it seem the pack had crowed himself around Stiles as if they were protecting the teen from him. Stiles seem annoyed as he leaning back on the sofa his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Derek stood behind Stiles his arms folded over his chest and looked ready to throw himself at Peter. The look on the pack's faces told them that Stiles told them what happen between then. He sighed and rubbed his eyes he had hopped this could wait a couple of days but it seems not.

"How could you Peter!" Melissa hissed as she rose from her seat her eyes were heated with anger and disgust

"And what is it I have meant have done this time around?" Peter asked,

"You forced Stiles to sleep with you!" Scott snarled as he stood up walking towards him as he past Lydia who was reading a book that Stiles brought back for her.

He stood up to Peter his fingers curled into a tight fist that was shaking by his sides. Peter let out a little huff at his pack he knew it would be difficult for them to understand but he turned to look at his mate who was watching him

"You told them everything?" Peter asked, Stiles open his mouth only to have Derek move around the sofa and stood next to Scott

"He told us enough." Derek growled, stopping Stiles from talking. The teen threw his arms up in frustration when he heard the two Hale's growl at each other their eyes flashing at each other. He then pushed himself up before John and Melissa could stop him.

"I AM NOT MADE OF CHINA!" He yelled, the growling stopped and all eyes turned towards him as he stood there his own eyes seem to be flashing with whisky amber glows.

Melissa stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder "We are just worried about you?" She said softly and Stiles smiled at her thankful of her mothering worry over him. But he was still annoyed at everyone speaking for him.

"I know and I understand that but let me speak for myself." He tells her before he turns to look at the rest of the pack "I know what he did was cheap, underhanded and he made me feel like I was a whore for a while but he's right he did court me he helped pay for things I couldn't. Like getting my jeep fixed I mean come on we all know it was only being held up by duck tap. He was paying for those hospital bills and he saved my dad when he was dying. Okay so yeah let's get past this bull shit I am mated and pregnant to our alpha." Snarled at him as he walked over to Peter and let the wolf warp his arms around him and kissed his mark on the mating bite.

"Stiles this is Peter we're on about." Derek said softly, the teen frowned as he rubbed his bump.

"My dear nephew if you cared so much for my mate when you were dating him then you wouldn't have left him to run off with the bounty hunter." Peter smirked, Stiles elbowed Peter in the stomach

"Grow up." He told the alpha, just as his phone buzzed.

Scott walked up to Stiles as the teen pulled out his mobile, he was ready to try and tell Sties that Peter is still crazy and evil but the look on his best friend's face made him stop. Stiles looked at the message before he looked up at the large window that looked towards another empty building and part of the down town area "Stiles what's wrong?" Scott asked as Stiles fear spiked making some of the weres uncomfortable

"Stiles." Peter whispered.

"He's here." He whispered, holding the phone up to Peter and Derek who looked down at the teen's phone.

"Who sent this?" Derek asked seeing that the photo that was just sent of all them in Derek's loft. Scott moved to look at the photo and frowned as he looked towards the window and then back down at the phone. ' _Can't run from me my little Kitsune._ '

"Kitsune?" Peter frowned.

"He knows that Stiles was a host to the Kitsune?" Kira said with wide eyes as he moved from her seat by the window and looked up and out as did some of the others.

"How could have he know about that?" Isaac asked as he looked up at their alpha. Peter was frowning as another text appeared ' _Werewovles, Werecoyotes and Kitsunes, hellhounds, banshees and humans, Emissary and hunters_.'

"He knows who we are." Peter whispered as he walked up to the window and looked out as Stiles walked over to his father and Melissa and let them comfort him and hid him from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked into the house, placing his bag in the hall away he looked around the brightly light hall before walking into the living room humming to himself as he zero in on the bowl of fruit. Picking up an apple he cleaned it on his chest before moving to a mantelpiece and looked at the photos. Humming at one photo he picked it up before turning it over and removing it from the frame.

The photo was placed in his jacket pocket before he moved on taking bite out of the apple as he walked into the kitchen to see what he could find. He looked in the fridge and then looked made himself a drink and then cleaned the cup up and leaving it on the drainer. After looking around the whole of down stairs he went upstairs and headed towards one bed room that mattered to him. He smiled as he step through the door smelling the teen who sleeps there. He shivered in delight as he walked into the bed room it was nothing like the dorm room the teen had lived in he stood at the desk and looked down at the books spread across the table top and the lap top sat there. Picking up a book he flipped it onto its side and looked at the title "Supernatural babies." He read out loud. He hummed as he placed the book back down and then picked up the small sonogram photo and saw the lines of two small babies "My sweet little Kitsune." He whispered as he kissed the photo and then placed it in his pocket along with the photo he took from down stairs.

Turning away from the desk he walked towards the bed and picked up a shirt that he knew belong to that alpha who took the sweet Emissary boy. He put his claws though the shirt ripping it apart before he stood there and shrugged his jacket off and then pulled his shirt over his head and placed it on the bed before he put his jacket back on grabbing the torn shirt and then walking out the room.

Later on…

Stiles groaned as he crawled into his bed room, he didn't this stress his pack are pissed that he is knocked up by Peter …I can't blame them there…he thought, and they are now going to mother him for being pregnant and being stalked. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor and started to look around for his large sleeping shirt that belonged to Peter. John walks up to his son's room and watches him look for his shirt, he could see the bump and it caught his breath watching his boy rubbed his hand over the swollen skin as he picked up an a dark blue shirt. "I want you to be looked over by Deaton tomorrow." Stiles turned to look at his dad with a slight frown

"You still think Peter has drugged me?" He asked,

"No…yes. You have to see it from my point of view." John said walking into the room "He black mailed you into sleeping with him and then you're pregnant his mate." John said to him with weak smile.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his tried eyes as he walked up towards him as watches his father looking at the bump "In the beginning I hated what Peter was doing to me. But then I hated myself for falling in love with him and not seeing it until it was too late. But I think we should worry about the stalker rather than my mate and his backwards approach of courting." Stiles said as he took his father's hand and pressed it to the bump, John's face softens and he almost purrs at feeling the heart beats of the two babies and looked up at his son's face

"Okay… we will leave Peter out of this and deal with the nut sack that is stalking you." John said, as he hugged his son "Just sleep well and don't let Peter in." Stiles rolled his eyes and watched his father leave the room.

Stiles stood by his bed room door seeing Melissa standing his father's door "Night Stiles." She whispered, Stiles smiled at her and waved at him

"Night." He said, as he watched his father walk into the room guiding his best friend's mum in. Rolling his eyes once more as he closed his bed room door and leaned back against the white door with his eyes closed. He could hear tapping on the window and it made him smile as he turned to see Peter sat there with a smile on his face. Stiles pushed himself off the door and walked over to window and lifted it up and watched as Peter crawled into the room.

"Already breaking daddy's rules." The alpha said smirking as he warped his arms around his mate. Stiles shrugged and nuzzled his face into the alpha's chest.

"Need you." Stiles whispered as let the wolf pick him up and carry him over to the bed.

Peter chuckled as Stiles didn't want to let him go as he placed him on the bed and knelt above him dropping pepper kisses over his mate's face and wiggled his fingers under the teen's shirt fingering the bump "My sweet little fox I can't undress you if you are holding onto me?" The alpha chuckled as he licked his nose.

"No just hold me." Stiles whispered "I just need you to hold me, I'm too tried for sex." He told him as he nuzzled his neck. He could almost feel Peter pout at the thought of no sex but he had no choice but to listen to his mates.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day…

Scott and Derek sat with Stiles at the loft, the teen frowned as he watched the two look at each other almost egging each other to speak first. "Oh for goodness sake what?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his baby bump.

"We are just worried Stiles, you and Peter." Scott whispered, as he looked down to his hands his hands were shaking and it wasn't until Derek placed his hand on Scott's back that Stiles dropping his angered look

"I know you're worried, and I am grateful you are but I can't change what has happen." Stiles told them.

"He hurt you." Scott whimpered. He got up and knelt in front of Stiles and rested his head on the teen's lap letting Stiles ran his fingers though his hair as he looked up at Derek.

Derek was seething but he tried to keep his face blanket as Stiles looked at him, he hated Peter for taking Stiles he regretted the choices he made that he couldn't protect the teen from his uncle. "I know he hurt me Scott, and I'm not going to forget that but I am also not going to forget that he and I are mated." He told him softly, he felt Derek's eyes rest on him

"But why? Why didn't you tell anyone about what he was doing?" Derek growled,

"I couldn't tell my dad about my college fee problems, he wouldn't be able to do anything and it would hurt him to know I couldn't go to college. Scott knew about the money issue and did offer but you have your dreams as of you own and Isaac to look after." He told Scott and then he turned to Derek and looked up at him "And I couldn't go to you." He whispered to him, he didn't give a reason why but Derek knew why and it made him ache as he looked down at his hands "Look as I told my dad last night can we worry about my stalker?" He asked them.

"Right yeah sure." Derek said as he looked at Stiles.

Derek rubbed his head and pulled out the police file out from the bag he under the chair and dropped it on the table "This is the file on the stalker." He said gruffly, before standing up and walking away from them. Stiles looked up and watched him as he snatched his own keys and walked out. The teen looked back down at the table with the files and felt his eyes burn with tears

"He is hurting." Scott said, as he pulled the file close to him.

"He's hurting? Scott he up and left me after the whole Mexico thing! He fucking died and then instead of come to fine me to let me know he was alive that he was okay that I was okay he got into a fucking jeep with Braeden. I don't hear from him for a year Scott what am I purposed to do pine for him for the rest of my life and hope he would someday see the fuck up he made and come back for me?" He cried out, Scott looked at him with worried eyes "I waited for him Scott and I waited for him to save me in the end I let Peter in." He whispered as he stood up "Sorry I need to pee." He told him as he rushed to the toilet.

Scott stood there in the quiet of the loft frowning really hard at the where Stiles was standing and sighed "Did you get what you wanted?" It hurt him to speak, listening to his future step brother brake down in front of him made him remember what Derek did. The loft door open fully and Derek stood there looking at him with haunted eyes. Derek didn't leave and he wanted hear Stiles talk.

"I…I didn't know he waited." He whispered, Scott stood up and walked over to him and placed his hands on Derek's shoulder and watched the larger wolf flinch at his touch.

"What did you think? That he was going to get over you the moment he saw you jump into that car?" He asked

"No of course I didn't but…"

"Derek you can't act like he did you wrong, right now if you want to show Siles you care for him you can start by find this stalker." Scott said, Stiles walked out the bath room wiping his eyes when he saw Scott and Derek standing there

"Oh your back?" Stiles said, he sniffed as he put the tissue into his pocket

"Shall we get back to your creepy creeper?" Scott said smiling as he pulled Stiles over to the chair. "Derek?" Scott called to him and nodded to the chair.

After an hour Stiles had to leave the loft and go and see Deaton he left Derek and Scott with the files as he headed out from the loft. When he arrived there he saw Peter waiting for him, the alpha wolf smiled at him as Stiles let him warp his arms around him and pulled him in for comfort. "What's wrong my little fox?" He whispered, as Stiles nuzzled into the wolf's chest.

"It's nothing." Stiles tells him, Peter hooked his fingers under his mate's chin and got him to look up at him

"This wasn't nothing." He asked as he watched the teen's face seeing his eyes shifted away from him "Stiles?" He whispered

"It's Derek, he's acting like I'm the one who left him." Stiles said "I don't want to feel guilty about being your mate Peter but he is making me feel I betrayed him." He told him, Peter frowned and warped his arms around his mate

"May I just ask, do you still have feelings for him?" Stiles bit his bottom lip and pulled away from Peter and sighed

"I think I will always have feelings for him Peter, that won't change. I did think at one time Derek was my mate and I did think when he left me I would die." Peter frowned but leaned in and kissed the top of Stiles head and them smiled softly.

"Come one my little fox let's get you checked out." He purred before he lowered his head and whispered "Then I will check you out." He grinned as he nipped Stiles ear making the teen squeaked.

Deaton showed Stiles the scan and at that is when Stiles see the two blobs of his pups and he cooed at the screened, as Peter pushed out his chest proudly as his held his mate's hand. "They look healthy Stiles." Deaton said

"Does that thing do photo?" Stiles asked, knowing how old it is and that it is normally only used on animals.

"No but I can get you a photo." He smiled at the teen. "Melissa said she was worried about your blood pressure?" Stiles sighed and nodded as he let Peter rub the gel off his stomach, before he sat up.

"I'm fine, it's a little high." Stiles told them, Peter growled slightly but said nothing

"Stiles you know dangerous it is for you to have high blood pressure even if you aren't pregnant." Deaton told him. The teen looked down at his shirt in his hands

"It's this stalker and the thing with Derek." Stiles told him as he rubbed his head

"I need you to rest Stiles." Deaton tells him

"Easier said than done." He whispered, as he put his shirt on and pressed his hand to his small swell of his stomach.

When Stiles got home he was rubbing his eyes, he saw a parcel on the porch and picked it up before walking inside with it. He walked right though into the kitchen and placed the package on the counter. He frowned seeing Derek standing there in his kitchen "If I find out your my stalker I will shot you!" Stiles growled, as he went to get a knife to cut the string on the package open. Derek frowned his nose wrinkling up smelling blood

"Sorry but I need to talk to you." Derek said "Alone with your mate." He spat the word mate out like it was poison on his tongue.

"Derek I just came from Deaton's I'm not in the mood for this, Melissa said I have high blood pressure I don't need the added stress!" He snarled as he open the package, the wolf frowned as he figured out that it was human blood he was smelling and stopped Stiles from opening the box "Derek!" The teen warned

"Did you cut yourself?" He asked, Stiles titled his head and frowned

"No, I didn't why?" They both looked down at the package on the counter, they both saw a small trickle of something red leak out form the package "Oh shit." Stiles hissed as he lifted the lid "FUCK!" Stiles hissed as he looked at the heart snuggly packed into the box.

Derek frowned before looking up to watched Stiles throw up into the sink before his knees started to buckle from under him. Derek moved quickly and caught Stiles as he fainted the wolf picked up the teen and held the boy close to his chest as he looked back at the package on the counter. Picking up Stiles he carried him into the living room and placed him on the sofa looking at his face and ran his fingers down Stiles' face. Standing back up he pulled his phone out of his packet "Sheriff you need to come home."


	6. Chapter 6

"He's sending hearts!" John yelled as he looked down at the box on the kitchen counter in anger. The blood had started to seep out of the back and pool around the box Derek, Peter and Deaton, Chris all looked at the box and then to the small note that was stuck to the lid of the box ' _For my sweet Kitsune, you have no idea how much I love you.'_ "I'm going to kill him." John growled

"There is a long que." Peter mumbled

"Is he trying to court Stiles the old fashion way?" Chris asked as he looked at the heart seeing it was redder than it should be

"I don't think so, nothing Stiles had told any us sounds like it, and this is the first gift he sent that is bleeding." John said, Derek looked back into the living room where Stiles was still curled up under the blankets.

John made them all coffees before he turned back to look at them, with a sigh his head was hurting as he thought about this creepy stalker, he didn't know that this guy had been in their house many times over the last 3 days, that he made himself drinks and sat down at the table to eat the left overs and to go upstairs into his son's room to take clothes and leave his own. He looked up at the others and rubbed his eyes "Can I ask what Chris was saying the old ways of courting?"

"He means the werewolf way." Deaton said, as he sipped his drink

"It's out dated I mean really out dated. Wolves use to go through this ritual where they would send wild flowers and deliver animals." John looked at Peter with a frown "Alive animals." Peter added with the roll of his eyes.

"But it's different for each wolf each one has their different ideas of the ritual." Derek told them.

"Then there are the crazy ones, they normally just attack." Chris muttered as he glared at Peter. The alpha just gave him a tried look to say 'give it up already.'

Peter pulled away from the group and walked over to his mate and knelt in front of him, placing his hand on the teen's head and smiled softly as he watched his little noise wrinkle up. He started to think about what Stiles said about Derek and how when Derek left him he thought he would die, that has been troubling him for a while sighing he stood up and looked towards the others "It bothers me that his guy doesn't seem to care that Stiles is mated and that his pregnant."

"Yeah we notices that?" Derek huffed "What of it?" He asked

"He doesn't care that Stiles has an alpha, a mate and has friends and family, I think he will kill us all to get to Stiles."

Next day…

Peter was in Derek's loft he stood over his nephew as he slept in the bed, his eyes burning red as he growled down at him. Derek open his eyes and jerked backwards before he snarled back at him "WHAT THE HELL!" He growled, Peter grabbed Derek's throat and hulled him up from the bed and pinned him to the wall "Peter!" He snarled as he tried to pull himself free.

"Did you ever bite Stiles?" He growled

"No!" Derek snarled as he flashed his blue eyes while his claws dig into alpha's arms.

"Derek! When you left Stiles he thought he was going to die!" Peter tells him as he drops him to the ground.

The dark haired wolf held his throat as he looked up at his uncle "You know he can be over dramatic." He told him, as he stood up not caring that he was naked as the day he was born. Peter growled at him flashing his red eyes

"He wasn't being over dramatic Derek. I need to know this Stiles needs to know." He growled, Derek looked guilt as pulled out a some clean clothes from the draws and looked at back at him

"Alright find yes I bit him." He told him

"During the full moon?" Peter asked

"Yes." Peter rubbed his hands though his hair as he paced up and down the former alpha's bed room he wasn't angry but he was happy "What is this all about? It doesn't matter any way you won you took him from me?" He snapped at him

"What? This isn't about me winning? You left him you broke him and your acting like the wounded party. Now I find out that you're already mated to MY MATE!" Peter snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles turned up at the loft and was stood at the bottom of the stairs, he was just about to climb up the spiral stair case when he hears "What? This isn't about me winning? You left him you broke him and your acting like the wounded party. Now I find out that you're already mated to MY MATE!" Peter snarled, Stiles froze and felt his heart race as he listen to them. "We are going to tell him." Peter snapped at his nephew

"Stiles is happy with you, why does he need to know?" Derek hissed, Stiles heard something smash and realised that Derek or Peter must have thrown something.

"He needs to know Derek because of everything that is going on in his life he needs to know!"

Both wolves heard a thud and rushed out the room and looked down the stairs to see their mate passed out on the floor. Peter growled at Derek as he rushed down the stairs to pick up the teen "Derek do you understand what happens when mate isn't there when their child is born?" He asked him

"The child will die, Stiles is carrying your children." Derek tells him as he walked down the stairs and over to the sofa where Peter placed him down gently

"As true as that is all mates have to be at the birth!" Peter growled. Derek flinched as he was the alpha red eyes flashing at him and it made him drop into a chair next to Stiles and rubbed is hands over his face.

"I…I…I left because I was scared, I died and when I came back my head was cloudy nothing was clear and I forgot about the pack I forgot about Stiles it was like I couldn't remember anything." He told Peter, his uncle was still frowning at him but looked likely he was going to kill him. "When things become clear I lost 11 months I didn't know what to do, but I decide to come back to fix the damage but Stiles seem to have moved on with you." He told him. Peter sat on the coffee table and pressed his hands to his mouth

"Have you told Stiles any of this?" He whispered

"No, he refused to talk to me for the first few months." Derek mumbled

"You're a fuck arse hole." Stiles mumbled.

Both wolves turned to look at him and saw Stiles starting to sit up his hand pressing to his stomach where they could both see a small swell. "Your both arse holes but it seems I am stuck with you." He said, as he rubbed his eyes

"Did you hear what was said?" Peter asked as he sat next to Stiles and took his hands

"Yeah, Derek left because he couldn't remember and I'm mated to him and you." Stiles told him.

"We need to work thought this my little fox, this will make us stronger." Peter smiled softly, Stiles looked up at him and sigh

"Stiles…" The teen kissed Peter on the cheek and then got up walking over to Derek and kissed him on the lips

"Fuck this up and I will cut your junk off and make you eat it." Stiles warns "Now if you don't mind am going up to the bed room to sleep." He told them as he turned to walk upstairs.

Couple of days later…

Stiles thought about his stalker and thought about who could it be and the only person that that kept popping up was Theo Raeken. "Shit." Stiles thought as he stood back from his board and looked at the bigger picture. He picked up his pack phone and called Lydia over and it wasn't long before the red turned up with Kira and Malia, Stiles took them upstairs and showed her the board.

Lydia looked at the board and traced the strings that were across the board, Stiles left Theo's picture off the board he wanted to see if Lydia could put two and two together. "Stiles do you know who it is?" Kira asked

"I have a theory." Stiles told her "But I want to see who else makes the name connections." He told her. Lydia turned to look at him and frowned and Stiles knew that Lydia had figured it out.

"You sure it's him?" She asked

"Not a 100%." He told her, Malia and Kira looked at each other before looking at the board.

It took them a little longer for them to figure out but when they did they both turned to look at Stiles "Theo." They said, both with a fearful look, Stiles nodded and sagged on his chair letting out a sigh

"Theo? We haven't seen him in 3 years not since he attacked you." Kira said as she sat on the bed

"I know… but it makes sense doesn't it, he was obsessed with me all away though school."

"Stiles he…hurt you." Lydia said, making the teen nodded as she warped his arms around himself

"I know he did Lydia."

"Wait didn't he get killed?" Malia asked,

"No he didn't but after he left we found out he killed his sister and a few other students." He told her. They decide to call the rest of the pack to tell them what they thought, Stiles was fearful of what Theo would do if it was him. He hadn't seen him in years the last time was traumatic his father ended up in hospital and he also lost Scott and he ended up being pinned to ground and abused by Theo then Parrish saved him. Stiles shook his head thoughts and headed down the stairs.

Lydia and Kira were already down stairs while Malia was in the bath room. Stiles was lost in thought as he reach the top of the stairs, he stopped when he thought he saw something in his father bed room. He knew it wasn't Malia because he could hear her washing her hands in the bathroom. He walked towards the door only to see a figure come flying out and push into him the wall Stiles gasped as he lost his footing on the stairs his hand missing the banister sending him falling down the stairs. The last thing he saw was the intruder's face before he ran into Stiles room. "OH GOD STILES!" Lydia cried out as she moved quickly to her unconscious friends side as Maila ran to Stiles bed room as she saw the intruder disappear though the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles groaned as he came to, his vision was a little fuzzy as he looked up to see the red headed girl looking down at him. His sight come back into focus and he could now see that Lydia was holding his head in her lap "I waited years to see you when I wake up." He smiled weakly at her. She let out a small whimper to him as she stroked his head

"Don't move, Malia has called Deaton and Mellissa." She told him, Stiles moved his arms and placed it on his stomach

"Lydia I want Peter and Derek." He whispered as he felt his eyes well up, Lydia was already crying as she held his head. The coyote rushes down the stairs holding her phone.

"I just called Peter he is on his away." She said before kneeling by Stiles side and taking his hand.

"Malia." Stiles whispered, the coyote looked up at him with a worried frown on her face "Can you hear my pups?" He whispered, his throat was dry as he was fearful about his babies.

"I can hear them Stiles." She smiled at him "They are both okay." Stiles smiled, and then frowned as he looked up at the top of the stairs

"Can you go to my room Malia and get my laptop." Stiles asked, she frowned at him "I put a camera back in room." He said to her, Malia stood up and rushed up stairs, just as Kira walks back in

"I couldn't track him." She said, she looked worryingly at Stiles as she heard a car pull up and saw Deaton. "Deaton's here!" She said to them.

A little while later…

Peter rushed into the house almost braking the front door as he walked to finds Stiles curled up on the sofa. He looked pale and shaky and there was tears running down his face as he was being held by Derek. He frowned at his nephew got there before him but putting it aside as she heard the three main heart beats one of his mate and two of his cubs "What happen?" The alpha wolf growled, making everyone in the room jumped, he saw Deaton and the sheriff look up from the laptop to the alpha as he feel to his knees and took his mate's hands held them.

"I…I'm okay Peter, the stalker was here and he pushed me down the stairs." He whispered, Peter growled as he nuzzled the teen's throat, kissing the boy's neck as he rubbed Stiles smell swell

"Has Deaton see you?" Peter asked softly,

"Yes I have!" The vet hissed at the alpha, "You think I wouldn't?" He frowned at the man who growled at him as he felt Stiles touch his face made him look back at him

"Peter he looked at me and I'm okay, just bruised." He whispered, Derek rubbed is hand on the bump as he looked at his uncle

"Both pups are alive, between Stiles being emissary and the pups being a werewolf it saved their lives and his." He said as he nuzzled Stiles cheek.

"That little shit." John growled looking down at the laptop screen, Peter looked around at both Deaton and the sheriff as Mellissa walked back in from the kitchen and sat on the sofa with Stiles handing him a cup of tea.

"What is it?" Peter asked, John looked up at him and then spun around the laptop to show him the video of the stalker

"Stiles thinks the stalker has been entering our house, things have gone missing and some odd things have happen around the house. So he put up cameras up around the house and let a link up to his laptop…"

"You got the stalker on camera!" Peter stood up and looked down at the screen look at the video and watched as creepy stalker guy put the dish washer on and did some laundry …weirdo… Peter thought

"Wait hold on did he put food in the fridge?" Mellissa asked, Stiles nodded as he rested his head on Derek's chest

"Yes he did, he even brought things that were on the grocery list." Stiles mumbled

"Freak." Lydia muttered as she rested her head on Kira's shoulder. Peter kept looking at the screen realising that this being was doing everything he is meant to do for his mate. Gather food, clean the den and scent marking the house.

However this creep doesn't leave a scent so his mate was covered in an unknown undetectable scent all the time. He growled as he saw the face of the stalker and froze "Is that Theo?" Mellissa asked

"Yeah." John growled as he rubbed his head as he started to pace, Peter kept watching the video seeing where Theo was going what he was going. He felt his heart stop as he saw Theo had was placing baby items in the cots. Snarling Peter turned around and marched up the stairs

"Where is he going?" Malia asked

"He's going to destroy some of the baby things because Theo has been adding to them pile." Deaton said as they all heard the roars and snarling from upstairs.


End file.
